


鲛缠

by makosunfish



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 06:12:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makosunfish/pseuds/makosunfish
Summary: 父爱如山李赫宰饲养老虎脾气美男鱼的故事





	鲛缠

**Author's Note:**

> 父爱如山李赫宰饲养老虎脾气美男鱼的故事

李赫宰怀疑自己被曺圭贤骗了。

新年一起喝酒的时候他被狡猾的弟弟蛊惑，不知不觉从人手里买了一袋子鱼苗。

曺圭贤信誓旦旦地保证这些小鱼都是一等一的健康，养在家里会让整个家都散发迷人的光辉。

可是李赫宰根本没机会见证家里蓬荜生辉的时刻。

因为小鱼儿两个月后就死得差不多了。

起初只是有些小鱼莫名其妙缺了鳞片少了尾鳍，李赫宰猜想是鱼儿们抢食时打架闹的，便多投了些鱼食。可情况并没有好转，后来便开始有鱼神秘地消失，买回来时满满一兜子鱼苗数量肉眼可见地减少。最后剩下的几条鱼则是疑似饿死，房间角落的小鱼缸里每天都上演着鬼故事。

 

李赫宰后脊梁发凉，距离买回鱼苗三个月整了，现在整个鱼缸里只剩一条通身奶白的鱼还活得格外精神。

 更诡异的是，这条鱼还长得飞快，前两个月在小鱼缸里还能欢快地游来游去，到了第四个月李赫宰就不得不换了个稍大的长方鱼缸。六个月过去，鱼儿竟然长到了李赫宰一条半手臂的长度，长方形鱼缸终于也装不下它庞大的身体，李赫宰一咬牙买了个最大号的充气泳池，放在客厅靠近阳台的地方，让他的大白鱼每天尽情游泳还能晒上太阳。

大白鱼的成长仿佛没有尽头，如今整个身体已经和李赫宰身高差不多了。不仅如此，一年后的今天，李赫宰还遇到了此生没见过的奇景。

长着鱼尾的男子在他的充气泳池里欢快地甩着尾巴，水溅得客厅地板一片狼藉。

 

李赫宰刚从外面回来，手里的一袋子泡面哗啦一声掉在地上。

“你你你……什么啊……”他抖着手抄起一旁的扫帚和簸箕。

“啊！啊！”男子长了一张天使一般好看的脸蛋，看见他回来，兴奋地摇摇巨大的鱼尾，用手捧起水向他泼去。

 

李赫宰一瞬间吓得精神出走。

…天啊，曺圭贤真的没有骗他。

他原来养了一条人鱼。

 

刚变出人形时人鱼还不会说话，只会磕磕绊绊地发出些无意义的音节，李赫宰就每天开着电视，让他跟着电视里的声音学说话。

人鱼学东西很快，两周后就能和李赫宰对话了，虽然还是经常磕磕绊绊，也有时候会嘟嘟囔囔地发出些含混不清的音，可李赫宰到底是主人，时间久了竟也能大致听懂。

 

他最初给人鱼起的名字是“赫九”，小家伙会说话以后就对这个名字表示了强烈的反对。

 “名字！有！不是赫九！”小人鱼生气地用尾鳍拍打泳池边缘。

 “那你说，你的名字是什么？”李赫宰嘴里叼着冰棍给泳池换水，他把人鱼连人带尾巴扛出泳池，放进装满水的浴缸里。

 “东海，我叫东海呀。”人鱼长睫带水，海蓝的眼睛清澈见底，对着李赫宰绽开一个狡黠的笑容。趁人不注意，飞快地从浴缸里探出身体咬了一口赫宰嘴上的冰棒。

 

那一瞬间他温热的气息和柔软的唇若有似无地擦过李赫宰的脸颊，周围飞起清凉的水沫，一同溅在李赫宰露出的小臂和小腿上，激得他轻轻颤抖了一下。

无形撩汉，最为致命。

没什么恋爱经验的李赫宰心脏狂跳，大脑有些短路，被人鱼撩得七荤八素。

 

“好吃…赫宰，给我买。”人鱼舔舔嘴唇，亲昵地用脑袋蹭蹭李赫宰的胳膊。

“知道了，你坐回去别乱动。”李赫宰叹了一口气，认命地收拾地上的水渍。

 

一人一鱼就这样在同一屋檐下共同生活着。

李赫宰的日子突然明亮了起来，和东海在一起的每一天都让他觉得新奇而快乐。人鱼脾气不小，经常对着他上手上尾巴，可是孩子性格单纯，哄两句就把怒气抛在脑后，又傻乎乎地游到泳池边上，仰着小脸冲他撒娇。

 

那天晚上李赫宰正在卧室里整理床铺，突然感到背后一双湿漉漉的手圈上来，吓得他一嗓子叫出来。

 “什么啊！李东海你……！怎么出来了？！”

李赫宰过于震惊，语气难以控制的生硬。

 东海显然是刚从泳池里出来，浑身上下的水从客厅到卧室淋了一路，在地板留下一条明显的深色水痕。

 “干嘛发火啊！我是想给你看这个啊！”李东海近来被宠惯了，噘着嘴有点生气地指了指自己的身体。

 他腰腹以下那条修长美丽的白色鱼尾消失了，取而代之的是一双白皙的人腿。

 

“怎么回事……你……这样也行？”李赫宰不知为何羞得满脸通红，支吾半天才想起来问话。

“当然了，上岸就可以变成这样，好看吗？”李东海骄傲地仰起脸，在李赫宰面前转了好几个圈。

 “呀呀呀停下停下……要么回泳池去要么穿条裤子去。”李赫宰飞快地转身捂上了眼。

 “怎么了！不好看么！”李东海看他避开的样子，还以为自己的人腿很丑，生气地锤了李赫宰一拳，扭过头啪嗒啪嗒地跑走了。

只听“噗通”一声巨响，李赫宰知道，他又要重新打扫客厅了。

 

可是他有什么办法？李东海不是人类，不懂人类的羞耻心，他总不能也看着人光着身体在家里走来走去吧！

 …刚才转圈时小兄弟都跟他打招呼了啊！！

 

李赫宰擦了擦不存在的鼻血，心有余悸地捞起抹布去收拾地板。

 

 这时李赫宰发现，他是真的对东海心动了，虽然明白他根本就不是人类，不知道哪一天就会吵着闹着要回大海去，可他无法控制自己，只是睁开眼就想着东海，想着他光滑漂亮的鱼尾，想着他白皙的颈子，想着他大海般的眼睛。

 

不能言说的感情只会在心底越积越厚，越酿越纯，李赫宰只好避开李东海，去找曺圭贤喝酒谈心。

 

一不留神时间就过了十二点，李赫宰在冷风里醒了一波酒，还算顺利地回了家。

他望了一眼客厅的泳池，李东海不在里面。

倒是不意外，最近李东海喜欢变成人的样子在家里乱逛，只要不超过12小时离开水就没什么大问题。

 

李赫宰转到厨房里，正想倒水喝，突然看见了地上的啤酒罐。

那罐子横倒在地上，里面的酒洒在厨房白色的地砖上，显然只剩一小半。

 

李赫宰一慌，扔下水杯飞奔进卧室。

 “李东海！没事吧！”

 李赫宰打开灯，看见在他床上蜷成一团的李东海。

 

东海身上湿漉漉的，尾鳍胡乱地在床尾拍来拍去，怀里抱着李赫宰的被子不停地蹭着，似乎难受得紧。

 “赫……晕……”李东海一睁眼看见主人回来了，不管不顾就往人怀里扑，身上不知是水还是汗，蹭了李赫宰满身。

 “你喝酒了！冰箱里的，是你喝的对不对？”

 他不知道人鱼能不能喝酒，事实上应该也没人知道。不过看李东海的样子，喝了八成没好事。

 

“热…难受……”东海根本不听他的话，只顾着在床上乱扭乱动，一会儿就把李赫宰也蹭出一身汗来。

 喝了酒的人鱼力气似乎变大了不少，李赫宰企图让他安分下来，几次不成功反倒被李东海一尾巴扫到床脚去了。

 

“东海啊乖，咱们先回水里，回去再……”

 李赫宰话还没说完，便被扑上来的东海死死抱住了身体，他瞬间浑身僵硬。

 感觉很明显，李东海的小兄弟热情地顶住了他的大腿。

 

这家伙……！

不是喝醉了，是发情了？！

 

意识到这件事的李赫宰只觉得一股热气冲上脑门，刚才醒了的酒这会儿似乎又上了头。

 

李东海鱼生中第一次发情，想来什么也不懂，在李赫宰身上乱蹭也不得技巧，只凭本能。

“唔…赫宰…摸摸…”

酒精的作用下他又开始嘟嘟囔囔，只是这次声音里带着平日没有的迷蒙和媚意。

 

“东海啊…不行。你听我说，这件事吧，要和喜欢的人做…”

李赫宰觉得自己真是世界上最窝囊的男人，美人在怀，他却老父亲似的在这给孩子讲道理。

 李东海不复清明的双眼直勾勾地盯着他，有些疑惑地歪了歪头：“什么事情？”

 李赫宰无奈地闭上了眼睛。

“海海听话，回水里再说吧。”他揽住李东海的肩膀要起身。

 

李东海却忽然在这一秒内无师自通，紧紧搂住李赫宰的肩膀不让对方起来，接着在李赫宰嘴上留下一个响亮的啾。

“我知道！喜欢的人！要抱着喜欢的人才能做的事！”

李东海急吼吼地摁住李赫宰的肩，鱼尾跟着化为人腿夹住李赫宰的腰，“不走！喜欢的人就是赫宰啊！所以才bobo。”

 

他感受到李赫宰身下已然硬挺的物什，伸手摸了一把，了然地笑开了：“看吧，赫也喜欢我，不能bobo我一下么？”

 

“……”

那笑容大概是有控制人心的魔力吧，李赫宰想，不然他为什么下一秒就不假思索地亲上去了呢。

 

他猛地上手揽住李东海的后脑，把人圈在怀里吻得认真，李东海双腿在他身上磨蹭，两个人仿佛要融为一体般在床上交缠。

 

谁也没有经验。

李赫宰脑子一片空白，他仰躺着，在李东海泛红的胸膛上揉捏几下，听着他的鱼儿热情而情动的喘息声，一时觉得身在天堂，握住两人的阳物飞快地撸动。

“赫…唔…放开我……”李东海眼睛很快就红了，被快感逼出的生理泪水顺着脸颊滑下，又滑过脖子流进锁骨，给他整个人增添了几丝脆弱。

李赫宰还以为他不喜欢，连忙放开了手，心疼地亲亲他的脸颊，显得比对方更不知所措。

 

“嗯…让我来…”李东海一边喘息着，一边低下身子在李赫宰唇边轻声细语。

说罢用臀部蹭了蹭他的胯骨，握住李赫宰的东西一点一点地坐了下去。

 

“东海？…等等…嘶…你、从哪里学来的…”李赫宰惊得想起身，却被东海按住了肚子。快感从小腹迅猛蔓延开来，逼得他抓紧身下的床单。

“唔…好涨…”李东海面色潮红，看上去有些委屈，眼里攒着的泪花下一瞬就要落下，却依旧专注地看着李赫宰的脸，有些骄傲地笑着。

“喜欢…赫…想赫舒服…”

 

他动作果真十分生涩，可那自己追寻快感，在李赫宰身上动着腰起起伏伏的样子实在太过性感，身下的人硬挺忍不住涨大，激动地跟着上顶腰。

 

人鱼的适应能力似乎很强，没多久两人交合处便一片粘腻，水声和粗喘在房间里奏出让人脸红耳热的乐章。

“嗯…赫……亲亲我…”人鱼的眼泪终于落了下来，在他自己激情的动作间滴在了李赫宰的胸膛上。李赫宰伸手捧住他的脸，指尖抹过他泛红的眼眶，为他的鱼儿拂去泪水。

然后在人鱼稍尖的耳上落下一串串轻吻。

 

上半身动作轻柔，下半身可控制不了，李赫宰比起李东海更像一尾离了水的鱼，随着李东海的动作激动地掐住人的腰，用力顶撞起来。

李东海被他顶的忍不住小声呻吟，房间的灯光下周身的鳞片逐渐浮起浅浅的蓝色，奇异又魅惑。

 

“赫…我…好奇怪……”李东海终于承受不了，塌下腰扑进李赫宰的胸膛，他小幅度颤抖了一会儿，身下浊液便洒满两人身体。

李赫宰看着他高潮时脸上脆弱而餮足的表情简直血脉贲张，回过神来也跟着释放在李东海体内。

 

突如其来的情欲像一场暴雨把两人身上浇了个透，李赫宰闻到李东海身上专属的奇特香味，才慢慢从混沌中清醒过来。

小人鱼倒是精神得很，两条腿还缠在李赫宰腿上，窝在主人怀里明目张胆地撒娇：“你是不是喜欢我？你喜欢我，对吧？”

李赫宰看着自家人鱼期待的双眼，认命地点点头，笑的无奈而温柔：“都这样了怎么可能不喜欢啊，帕布。”

“太好了…赫，以后也只看着我吧，我也会只看着你的。”李东海突然认真地开口，“人鱼一生只能有一个伴侣，即使你不再爱我，我也不会再爱上别人了。”

 

“所以不要放弃我，我会死的。”

 

李赫宰听着李东海好听的嗓音刻意掩盖的那一点不安和忧伤，心脏像是被谁狠狠扭了一下，他抱住李东海，让人把头枕在自己的肩上，抚着他手臂慢慢开口。

“我们东海啊，真是个小傻瓜，我得一直看着你才行啊，怎么会放弃你呢…”

 

他曾经每天都想放弃饲养东海。因为那家伙是个傻瓜。

可不知不觉间那人竟在他生命里镌刻下无法磨灭的回忆，成了他人生不可缺席的重要部分。

于是他永远无法放弃东海了。

 

就这样交缠捆绑在一起吧，他们的命运线。

此生及以后，他们将固定同行。

 

—Fin—


End file.
